


Bonus Track

by Nabeb



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Slayer AU, No Smut, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabeb/pseuds/Nabeb
Summary: Red and Gold. Two colours that will determine your future in this world. You cannot escape your destiny, or so they thought.A small village away from town, its quiet, its peaceful, and yet it faces bloodshed and death. TommyInnit's village is attacked by ruthless devils, demons. However instead of killing him like the rest of his household, they test him.Inject golden blood into his body, they thought it would be an interesting way for him to die, or for them to watch. However when the boy wakes from a slumber, he is bathed in the golden liquid of those who killed his brood.(Aka dream smp version of a demon anime sorta thing)
Relationships: None
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

He was cold.

It was really cold.

He was filthy.

Maybe he should sleep.

But it was so cold.

Tommy knew there were eyes on him as he walked, he could feel people staring as if they were sheering at his skin with every glance. Every sympathetic look made him sick, he didn't need their pity.

This world is cruel, demon's can kill you at any moment, yet their blood could make you rich beyond question. As long as you were worthy you could live a peaceful live. Though he knew even if you did receive the gift of god, you would be put to work to save those who were not as lucky.

The demon hunters, they are the ones gifted with a curse. Though they probably have it better than him, he is a child in the slums, the only communication he gets is from regretful parents. You are forced to feed off of the waste of others.

Though Tommy wasn't expecting they day he would meet someone who would change that.

Tommy walked through the dark alleyway, he could see his destination in sight. He spotted the trees that formed over the sides of the walls, the overgrown vines on the walls and of course his fountain.

The area had three walls on each side of the fountain, creating a square shape. In the middle was the familiar cascading water's. The walls were not too high however not many people could get over them. On the other end of the walls was a park which is where dogs would often be. Not many people knew about the fountain, but it had always been Tommy's favourite place to hang about.

Tommy sat down in his usual spot by a small fountain, he only really liked it because it had fresh water, though it tasted like dirt. It was useful mostly on a tropical summers day when he could bask in its cool waters. It was a beautiful structure none the less, with gorgeous vines wrapping around it as if to give it a hug. The fountain looked as though it should have been in the royal gardens, however it was not 'fancy' enough.

The royal family was not just built up of regular people however, each one had to have golden blood, unstained blood. People worship those with golden blood, they have passed gods test in their eyes. 

When you are 18, you must pass this test. You must complete it and see if you are worthy of becoming a hunter. Hunters all have golden blood. Not only that but they are trained to face demons. Trained to face those who attempt to kill humans. They are seen as saviours.

Tommy's ocean blue eyes trailed along the waters of the fountain occasionally dipping his hand in the liquid to feel it's cool blessing. Ever since his family died he had been so alone, of course he had been sent to an orphanage at first, however they couldn't take him. He was not told the reason.

He remembered the night his village was slaughtered, he was in his bedroom trying to sleep when he heard glass breaking downstairs, he thought maybe his mother had dropped something. He went down to see the issue and noticed his parents were no longer there. He debated on whether he should look for them or try to find the glass that had been broken.

He chose the second option and searched the house, he assumed this was some silly game his father had come up with and so he simply played along. Searching through the house was fun at the time, believing it was just some amusing game his family had come up with. However once he found the broken glass it was not the same story.

As he entered the living room he heard soft mumbling from the kitchen, he attempted to walk over as quietly as possible. Keeping his eyes on the kitchen door as he made his way over to it. Once he turned the corner to enter the room, his eyes widened, his father had been decapitated, his body was lying in a puddle of his own blood as was his head. Tommy quickly squeezed his eyes shut to prevent himself from seeing his father in such a state.

He heard loud shouting, 'There's a kid too!?' and 'Why didn't you tell me there was more!?' were frequent statements it seemed. They were having some sort of argument until he felt cold hands grab his shoulders, he was swiftly flung to the floor. He squeezed his eyes closed again before opening them slowly to see his mothers body, she was dead, however still in one piece. He soon fainted from the copious amount of blood.

Once he woke, he was no longer in danger, however he was in a severely larger puddle of blood. Not just regular blood like his mother and fathers however, it was golden blood. 

Tommy felt a hand grab his shoulder, he woke up from his daydream to turn around and spot a mask smiling ominously back at him. He flinched back only for the grip on his shoulder to tighten. 

' You have a demon's scent ' the smile said plainly. Tommy tilted his head at that, he hadn't been near any demon's since the night his family died, as a matter of fact he hadn't spoken to anyone really. 

' I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you are talking about. Please let go of my arm ' Tommy said, he hadn't done anything wrong yet the hand tightened more. It was starting to get painful, so Tommy tried to pry the mans hand off. 

The man's hand was like a cement, it wouldn't budge it wouldn't even nudge slightly as Tommy put all his strength into pulling his arm free. Soon the smiling mask grabbed the hand which was trying to pull his shoulder free. He grabbed his hand so tightly Tommy let out a slight gasp. 

' The scent isn't from another demon, it's your scent ' He stated, he sounded calm yet stern. Tommy was slightly confused, he hadn't said anything about it being a different demons scent he'd only thought about it. It was as if this strange masked man could read his thoughts. 

Finely he allowed Tommy to be free, he stayed at a close distance as he spoke. ' I am Dream, one of the five main demon hunters, your scent is very strong. I suggest you come with me '

' I'm not going with you, bastard. Go away! I haven't done anything wrong. ' Tommy said. It was true, both statements. He hadn't done anything besides minding his own business, and he wasn't going anywhere with this man.

Tommy took a moment to look at his surroundings, there was a wall that wasn't too hard to climb, he had done it multiple times. Yet if this 'Dream' was really one of the main five, he would know how to get up there. 

He didn't want to die, he knew he would die if this man thought he was a demon. His head would be taken clean off. 

' I'm not a demon. ' He says, its true he isn't.

' Yes you are, I need to dispose of demons. It's my job. However you are not on a rampage, and I cannot confirm if you have in fact killed anyone.' Dream says.

' I've never killed anyone in my live, I swear. ' It wasn't exactly true, he had killed those demons who had murdered his family. 

' I cannot confirm this either. So I'm taking you with me so I can speak with my comrades about this situation ' Dream said as he started walking towards Tommy.

Tommy doesn't want to die.

He jumps up and runs towards the wall, it was his only escape, even if the hunter could follow him it was a pretty high wall. 

He could never explain why he could run so fast, or why he could jump so high. But right now was the time to use those skills.

Tommy jumped over the wall, he could basically see victory shinning on the other side.

He was then pulled by his shirt, for a brief moment his back was pushed into the smiling mans chest, only to be thrown across the floor. His head collided with a wall along with a slight yelp before unconsciousness hit him. 

Tommy's eyes fluttered open, he turned slightly on the soft pillow that comforted his head. Now that he thought about it his head really hurt. And when did he manage to find such a comfortable pillow.

And why was he in such a fancy bedroom? Why was he no longer at the fountain? 

Tommy sat up furiously, instantly regretting his dissension as his head began to throb painfully. He slowly lowered himself into the bed again. Ocean blue eyes scanned the room, taking in his surroundings. 

He noticed he had a small bedside table, on it was a glass of water. He slowly lifted his hand and grasped the water, he didn't miss the slight shake of his hand as he held the cup up to his lips. He slowly took a sip, it soothed his mind and allowed his body to take a moment of relaxation, before the headache returned.

He returned his attention to scanning the room, still holding the cup in his hands as it was cool and comforting. 

His gaze landed on the window, he thought about jumping out, then he was reminded of the horrible migraine he had and refused to move. Taking a second look he realised the bars on the window.

He slowly moved to a sitting position moving the pillow with him so his head could still rest against it. He noticed he was no longer wearing his original clothes but instead he was wearing a red and white kimono.

It was strange how he was wearing his favourite colours, he ignored it and moved his head to look up.

He door was right in front of his bed and right beside it was a closet. He closed his eyes momentarily to allow his head to rest. 

' I see you have woken up ' He heard from and quickly snapped his eyes open, he mentally punched himself for moving so quickly as his head pounded. He closed his eyes and allowed the cup which had been resting in his hand to drop.

He let out a squeak as he moved to grab it, however it was no longer falling. It was in the masked man's hand. He looked with wide eyes into the mask that was staring at him. Somehow he had managed to run without making a sound and be fast enough to catch the cup without any water falling out. 

Tommy looked at him with wide eyes. ' Don't be careless. ' He stated as if he didn't just run at the speed of light. 

He straightened his back and placed the cup at Tommy's bedside table. 

' W.. where am I? ' Tommy asked. His voice wavered as he spoke.

' In my mansion. ' The masked man said. His voice sounded cold and strong. He knew himself he could strangle Tommy any moment.

' What am I doing here? ' Tommy's voice was no longer scared, he was angry now. Why did this stranger kidnap him, take him away from his home, and put him in new clothes. As well as giving him a massive headache.

' Your a demon, I'm taking you to the next meeting with the five main demon hunters where we will decide whether to dispose of you or let you live ' He said. 

Tommy's heart dropped. What did he mean? He wasn't a demon. Sure he couldn't explain some things like how he could jump so high or why he could run so fast, and the fact he was left in a puddle of his families blood when they died. And their killers blood too.

' I want to go back, take me back! ' Tommy raised his voice, he wanted to go back. He was only just getting used to living in the slums. He didn't need this masked idiot taking him away.

' Do you not understand your situation? You cannot leave. Hunters will simply kill you in that case, your lucky I haven't yet. ' The masked man said, sure he was right. If he left now people would just assume he's a demon and kill him. But if he stayed here he would die too. It was all too confusing.

He gripped his hair and felt his eyes glaze over with wet tears. He looked down so the masked man couldn't see his face as he felt pain in his nose. He let out a soft whimper and mentally prepared ti cry, but before he could a smack filled the room.

He was staring up at the masked man who was gripping his face in one hand.

' Don't sympathise for yourself ' He let go of his face and Tommy rubbed his chin as the man continued ' in two days, there is a meeting with the president. I will take you with me so we can decide your fate. ' The masked man said.

The mask looked down at him for a moment longer as he looked up with pleading eyes. The man then left the room and closed the door with a click. It was locked.

He closed his eyes for a moment before pulling his pillow down to return to its original sleeping position, he then grabbed his cup and took a sip before moving his head to lay on the bed. Maybe they would let him live after all. He slipped into unconsciousness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's second day in Dream's Mansion

It was Tommy's second day in the mansion. He still had the stupid migraine however it had calmed down a little since he had slept.

He was starting to accept the fact that he was probably going to die tomorrow, he didn't have much of a say in the matter anyway.

When he'd woken up he had found a bowl of soup and a cup of fresh water on his bedside table. He didn't want to have the food, he never really enjoyed food. It always made him sick after he ate it, he could never explain why. He preferred meat if he was having anything, however it still made him sick.

Water was nice, it was cool on his throat and probably the only reason why he didn't need to eat much. Yet he refused to drink the water the masked man had given him. 

What was his name again? He would have to ask before he died.

Tommy slowly moved into a sitting position, moving his pillow with him. He doubted the masked man would visit him today at all, there would be no point in visiting today. 

He looked towards the window, the sky was pretty behind the bars. It was a blue colour. It was a long time since the sky hadn't been grey, hopefully it would be like this tomorrow.

He shook his head, why was he pitying himself again? He needed to find a way to escape! He wasn't just going to allow himself to be killed.

He moved his legs so they swung over the bed, making sure not to move his head too much as he didn't want to worsen the migraine. He lifted himself up so he stood and surprisingly he didn't fall over.

He made his way over to the window to get a better look at the bars. They were made of some of some sort of metal though he couldn't tell what it was, he lifted his hand to grab the metal.

His hand collided with the metal but before long he yanked his hand back, it was burning with pain and he scream threatened to rip out of Tommy's throat. Instead he allowed a small whimper to escape his mouth before shutting himself up.

' I wouldn't touch the bars ' A female voice said from behind him. He quickly turned to spot a maid standing behind him.

A woman stood with brown hair and large glasses, her eyes nearly impossible to see from behind the glasses yet still so easy to spot. She was wearing a maid's uniform and her hair was tied back in a tight bun.

' I wouldn't of touched it, if I wasn't being kidnapped ' He said.

' You are not being kidnapped, you are a demon and you must die. But since you are so young my master has decided to give you a change to survive. You should be grateful ' She said, her eyes were cold and emotionless as she spoke, keeping her gaze on Tommy, locking her glasses with his eyes. It made him slightly uncomfortable so he turned his head.

' I'm gonna die either way, they are still gonna kill me. Might as well give it a shot to escape ' He said as he moved over to the bed and sat down.

' I suppose you are correct ' She said, walking to the wardrobe and wiping away any dirt she saw. 

' So did you need anything from me? ' Tommy asked.

' My master has sent me to prepare you for your travels ' She said as Tommy swung his head in her direction.

' But he said I had three days! ' Tommy raised his voice and she pushed a finger to her lips.

' Did he? Well in fact you do have three days, however you must travel for most of that time. It is a long journey to the palace ' She said.

' Palace? ' Tommy asked, feeling more nervous now as sweat formed on his forehead.

' Yes, the meeting is in the royal family's palace. It is the safest place in town. ' She said turning towards him with a bamboo stick in her hand.

' So your telling me that I'm going to be in the royal palace with the best demon hunters in the world? ' Tommy said as he fiddled with his fingers to let his nerves out.

' Yes, please follow me. If you have an issue with this arrangement there is nothing you can do. ' She said as she opened the door for him.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment before getting up and following her out the door.

She walked fast with exceedingly good posture. Tommy was having a heard time keeping up with her, he also didn't like how the kimono fit him perfectly. It was strange how it was firstly his favourite colours and lastly his perfect size. He shook his head and continued following the maid.

The mansion was beautiful, paintings lined the walls with bookcases and small tables as well. They moved through a small corridor filled with flowers in vases and rich looking books. They made it through and walked out into a large room with a carpet and two staircases both leading to the same place, in the middle was a small fireplace with a warm looking armchair.

The maid stopped there and waited it seemed, they waited for a good minute before the masked man entered the room. He looked the same as yesterday with a green hoodie on and a belt with a katana on it. 

The maid passed something to the man and gave a quick bow before leaving the room. Now Tommy was alone with the masked man.

Tommy swallowed as the man stepped closer, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him in front of the masked man. Then he pushed Tommy to walk forward. 

' W.. whats your name? ' He asked looking up, he could see the gleam of the mask.

The mask looked back down at him as if confused by the question. 

' Dream '

The walked towards a big door, as it opened he noticed a carriage was waiting for them, the carriage was however carrying was Tommy assumed was a cage. He let out a small gasp before trying to free himself. The masked man only tightened his grip on his shoulders and pushed him onward. 

He walked towards the cage with Tommy and pushed him inside, then he placed shackled on Tommy's hands and legs keeping him from making much movement.

He grabbed Tommy's face and stared into it for a good 5 seconds before softening his grip and grabbing the bamboo stick Tommy had seen the maid holding. It had a red ribbon tied to it as Dream stuffed it into Tommy's mouth to gag him. 

He let go of Tommy's face and held onto his hair before throwing Tommy's head into the bars. Tommy let out a scream this time as he grabbed his head and rubbed it, a large blanket was thrown over the cage as Tommy slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter woo! 
> 
> Please give me any advice that you think is needed! <3
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Techno join the chaos

Phil hated demons. 

From his child years to his teen years, he hated demons.

They were a useless creature that did not deserve to roam the earth, Phil had never thought of demons as superior. They were technically stronger and more flexible, they also had devil like teeth that could cut through almost anything. 

But Phil would not give up. When he was of age, he trained to become a demon hunter, his parents always encouraged him to never give up. He kept fighting until he became a hunter. It was as if a rock was pulled off his shoulders, the great tenderness of victory beating throughout his system. The sweet relief of pulling his green Haori on was incredible.

It was only when Phil encountered a specific demon group that caught him off guard. 

He was with his regular hunter set, moving through a wide forest, scouting the area for nearby strangler demons from the group they defeated moments earlier.

Phil was on the ground while some of the other hunters were in the trees. They were moving at an impeccable speed, nearby animals couldn't even see them as they passed by.

The set soon split off as they came to the end of the maze of trees. Phil turned left as most of the group went right or forward. His long blond hair, which was pulled into a small bun held together by a braid, flapped in the wind.

He was running for what seemed to be hours before he heard a familiar screech of a demon. He moved in the direction of the sound, hand already on the hilt of his Katana. 

He turned a tight corner, his eyes moving to follow the wall. They slowly widened at the sight before him.

A woma- demon was sat on the floor, a baby in her arms as she cradled it slowly. She looked almost human as her eyes were glazed over with tears. She softly hummed to the child as it snored in her arms.

When he stopped in front of them, her head jolted up as she began crawling to a corner. He realised the child was a demon as well, frowning with disappointment, maybe he could have brought it back and saved it.

He moved to his fighting stance as he held his Katana ready for his opponent it to make the first move, however it did not move, only glared at Phil. Slightly scared and slightly worried.

His face scrunched up in disgust at the demon, she whimpered and pulled the child demon closer to her.

" P.. Please do not hurt my child..! " She yelled, closing her eyes as if waiting for a blow.

Phil felt his heart squeezes slightly, as if someone had punched him extremely hard in the heart. He didn't even realise he face had contorted into a sorrowful look.

That day he realised demons were human once, they did not choose the life they were given. 

As he was bent over bowing for the Royal Family, he remembered the day he had killed a mother and a child.

~

The family led them through the castle. The King wore a white blouse accompanied with a irregular amount of golden jewellery. His long black hair fell behind him, he wore black pants and to top the outfit off he wore a golden crown with red jewels on it.

The Queen wore a white dress, her brown hair falling almost completely on the floor. She wore jewellery as well and a crown, though slightly smaller.

Their son, the prince, wore more casual clothing. He wore a blouse and black pants. However his curly brown hair was tucked together with a brown beanie. His expressing was slightly off from his smiling parents. His face looked longing as if he wished to escape something, it reminded Phil too much of that mother. He turned his face quickly.

Technoblade walked next to him, he wore a red Haori. Black pants were accompanied with black shoes. His pink hair was pulled back into a braid, and Phil was almost glad Technoblade had left his crown behind, the King might have found it degrading.

The stopped after a while of walking, the King turned to them and showed off his golden tooth with a gleaming smile.

" Welcome to your meeting room " He simply stated, keeping his tone enthusiastic. 

Phil and Technoblade bowed and thanked the Family for escorting them, slowly stepping through the large doors.

The doors closed behind them as Phil scoured the room like a hawk. 

They were in a large room, the walls were all grey and the only light source of the area was a large window on the roof which was in the shape of a circle, it projected a circle on the floor in between five pillars.

He spotted Niki first, her purple Haori standing out as usual, she wore a flower crown with a small butterfly perched in her hair. Niki was a kind girl, she was only eighteen, however she had already proved that she was worthy of her place as a pillar.

He smiled to her which she replied to with a wave, Phil continued to search the room.

He soon spotted Sapnap, he sported an orange Haori with a necklace with a small green gem in the middle around his neck. He was nineteen, a kind man. He had never wronged Phil, and he had never wronged Technoblade. 

He stepped back to stand behind his pillar, Technoblade did the same. The pillars each had five symbols engraved in them. Sapnap stood behind one which had a fire symbol, Niki stood behind one which had a water droplet symbol. Phil stood behind one which had a wind symbol, Technoblade stood behind one which had a pig symbol. The last pillar had a swirl symbol.

Past the pillars was a few steps, atop this was chair. It looked as though they were in the kings thrown room.

As they stood there for a while, a door opened and Dream entered. He swiftly stepped behind his pillar. Wearing his regular green Haori. His mask covering his face as he stepped behind the final pillar.

Thus the circle was complete and the thrown atop the stair case was filled with a holographic man. All the pillars bowed to the man.

He clapped his hands and they each rose, standing tall as they crossed their arms in a salute. 

The President clapped his hands once more and the Hunters each turned to him.

" We have been postponing a meeting for around 3 months. The monthly meeting will now comense " The President stated.

" You will all know that Dream has called the meeting, he is in need of advice for a certain demon. This may be the main reason for the meeting but in this meeting you may discuss anything you deem necessary " He continued, keeping a steady tone. 

" Dream if you will lead " The President ended as he turned his head to Dream's smiling mask.

" Of course, recently I have come across a Demon with an extreme scent. This Demon claims they have never killed another human before. The demon is also a child, I do not know what I must do. They seemed human when I saw them, no blood lust, no hunger, just sat alone by a bench " Dream explained.

The President nodded as Dream spoke, Phil hardly noticed the men bringing in a large box covered by a blanket.

The box was brought into the middle of the circle. The blanket was thrown off and Phil's eyes widened.

Immediately he was hit with an over whelming scent, he glanced to Technoblade who seemed to struggle as much as him, he turned back to the cage. small tuft of blond hair was spotted, the body was covered in a different blanket as he wore a red and white Kimono, his mouth was gagged with a bamboo stick. The Demon seemed to be sleeping, soft snored could be heard through the enormous room.

His heart almost softened at the sight, he was once again reminded of the woman and child, his mood changed and he turned to return his gaze to Dream.

" As you can see, the Demon has a strong scent. However the only indication of being a demon in the pail skin. " Dream said.

" I see... I suppose it could be have human half demon " The President said.

Phil had never heard of a half Demon. It seemed quite sad, having a human life but being a demon. He shook his head and recalled all the horrible things demons have done.

" We could use this to our advantage, I suppose having a Demon on our side would be interesting " The President stated.

The five pillars nodded.

" Then it is decided, we keep this Demon safe until we can train it to be one of us " The President stated.

" I must thank you Dream for bringing the Demon to us " The president said " However I believe Technoblade and Philza would be an interesting match " 

Phil could almost feel the glare Dream was giving him. He nodded to the President and then looked to Technoblade, he could've guessed he would be against it. But the bored expression on his face showed it.

" Thank you for coming to thi- " The Presidents hologram disapeared as a rock landed on it, the Demon Hunters each prepared for a fight, however only more rocks crashed down. 

Philza's eyes widened as he realised the building was coming down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been gone for so long :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur :D

The wind softly blew the window open as a stream of air brushed past the glass, the small fluster of air flew straight from the window to soft brown hair. The hair was supported by a wool beanie which somehow managed to keep the entire fluff together.

A page of a book was turned as large glasses began to slip down the bridge of the boys nose, stopping only when it reached the slope. Large brown eyes began to blink at the new vision, bringing a tinted finger up to push the glasses back. 

Those same eyes trailed their way up to the open window which swayed slowly in the wind, sighing with a soft smile the brunette rose to his feet and closed the door, locking it with the sharp pin. Nodding as he finished he returned to his book, although not reading any further as his mind began to trail.

He never wished for such a regal life, to live in a large palace filled with gold and silver. He loved his parents he truly did, but he only ever wished to be normal. To play with the other children of the village and make friends, he wanted to leave the castle.

However this would never be possible, he was constricted to the old walls of the building, leaving him nothing but the guards and butlers to befriend. 

He closed his soft brown eyes and let his hands slip the book closed, his glasses slipping down his nose once more, he didn't stop them from rushing to the floor. 

He wanted to be more than just 'Prince Wilbur' he wished to be noticed as just 'Wilbur'.

His eyes shot open as a large bang filled his ears, he jumped to his feet and rushed for his door. His white blouse flapping forcefully in the wind. 

He opened the door to his butler, whom he had known for over 10 years now. His butler was a kind soul, always praising him when his father couldn't, however now he looked distressed and concerned, only slightly fading as he noticed the prince.

He ran towards the boy, yelling something about getting out of the palace before a large boulder fell from above him. 

Wilbur screamed for him to move before blood splattered against his face, his eyes were shot wide open as he stared at the boulder, a bloodied hand still visible under the large rock. 

Wilbur's mouth hung open in dis pare as a soft squeaky sound escaped his lungs. All the memories he and his butler shared rushed to him all at once as tears glazed his eyes.

He stared in shock for a few more moments before he realised more boulders were raining from the ceiling. He tried to move but it was as if he was glued in place, he screamed as a boulder fell against his shoulder, hitting him with a deafening crack.

He only had a few moments to realise a large rock was headed towards his skull, then, all he saw was green.

He felt a pang to his head and he was knocked out cold but not before he saw a familiar blond wearing a bucket hat.

~

He only remembered short moments before he was fully knocked out. One of which was being carried through a forest, he remembered seeing a different man, one with pink hair. He remembered the encounter with the two men that morning, the pinkette looked just about his age, possibly older, and yet he was so much stronger. 

He remembered the blond man as well, the kind face he wore and the green and white bucket hat that rested atop his head. 

He had never realised the pink haired man had a box on his back however, though he doubted it would matter.

He remembered being carried through the forest very fast, he also remembered looking up a small farm, only lit up by tiny lanterns. It was almost so innocent he couldn't believe it existed in today's world.

He was now lying down somewhere, it was soft, however his head felt like bricks. He felt like his brains would ooze out of his skull, it was disgusting.

However he braved it and opened his eyes, luckily it seemed to be dark outside, which made it easier to see and adjust to the lighting. His head still hurt a lot, and he felt like he could sleep for another year.

However he currently did not know where he was, and he needed to figure out how to get back to his family.

He turned slowly as to not hurt his head further, he felt a pain in his shoulder and he shuddered remembering when his butler of 10 years died.

His breath shuddered as he lay on his side. His eyes opened again, they widened once more when he saw a small tuft of blond hair followed by a small body. Wilbur's eyebrow quirked up in confusion as he stared at the boy in the red and white kimono, a bamboo stick in his mouth.

The boy was asleep on the hay bale beside him eyes closed softly.

He seemed to be relaxed and didn't make any kind of movement when Wilbur attempted to move closer.

Wilbur physically relaxed.

He noticed soft murmurs in the back of his head, thinking it was nothing he laid down again and relaxed. Sleeping once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been gone for so long :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I'm really exited to be writing it! I don't know if this AU has already been used but if so credit to the original creator of this AU.
> 
> I would also like to ask if it is ok if the characters wear kimonos or traditional clothes, I am not Japanese myself and I will change their design if it is wanted <3
> 
> Also this is based off of their personas and I will take it down if asked. 
> 
> I will try and update at least once a week, probably on Sunday, but other than that thanks for reading!


End file.
